Settling Scores
by ruji
Summary: 【Sequel to The Selfish and The Greedy】 There's no better way to celebrate rekindled love than to casually dig into your partner's past relationships, get worked up over it, and then settle scores with a roll in the hay. 【TezukaFuji. Mentions of Atobe. Yaoi. Smut.】
1. Settling Scores

Pairing: Tezuka Kunimitsu & Fuji Syusuke  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned.  
Warnings: Male on male smut. You have been forewarned. * _This author has not written in six years and has probably forgotten how to.*_

* * *

 _Sequel to The Selfish and The Greedy:_

 **Settling Scores**

* * *

"I like the sight of you walking around my apartment in nothing but a towel." Fuji mused with a soft chuckle, eyes fixed on his lover as he sat up in bed to receive the glass of water the other had brought him.

"Are you feeling all right?" Tezuka asked, choosing to prioritize Fuji's welfare over the teasing.

They had taken an eight year detour to get back to where they were. Seasons passed and many aspects of their lives had changed, but their feelings for each other hadn't faltered in the least, much to their own surprise.

"I'm feeling more than all right in quite a few places, although I also think I might be a little dehydrated and a little sore." the honey-haired man murmured before gulping down the contents in the glass gratefully. Tezuka slid into bed and emptied his own serving of water as well, setting the glass down on the bedside table before scooting further under the covers and lacing his fingers with Fuji's as they always did.

"Eiji's going to be shocked to hear that we're back together." Fuji said softly as he snuggled closer to the bespectacled man, the corners of his lips curving into a smile as he tilted his head to join their lips in a fleeting kiss.

"Aa…"

"Honestly, I thought you would have been married by now."

"…to whom?"

"I don't know… to some politician's daughter or super model… the sort of clichéd marriages pro athletes tend to end up in."

"Fuji, you know that I'm gay."

"Well… commercial marriages are common these days."

"…and what about you?"

"Tezuka, you know that I'm gay." Fuji answered in his best impression of the stoic man, barely managing to suppress the grin threatening to curve on his lips.

Tezuka stared at Fuji placidly, and Fuji rolled over in laughter, somewhat thrilled to see that expression after so many years - Tezuka's way of rolling his eyes at him.

"I dated a few people, but nothing worked out… it felt weird in every way possible." Fuji said softly, staring at the ceiling, realizing the confession that he was making.

"So… nothing intimate?" Tezuka asked awkwardly, curious yet embarrassed that he was probing about such matters. He just couldn't understand why Fuji kept asking if he was Tezuka when he was drunk last night.

"Well… there was that one time…" Fuji paused, wondering if he should tell Tezuka the truth. He glanced at the other and was met with honest hazel eyes seeking his own for an answer. "I… slept with Atobe."

"You _what_?" Tezuka couldn't conceal his surprise, even though on second thought, that wasn't entirely unexpected. Atobe had shown interest in Fuji since they were in junior high. He just didn't expect them to be in contact since he heard that Atobe had migrated to London after high school.

"I had sex with Atobe. Once." Fuji let out a soft sigh, slightly regretting his choice to tell Tezuka the naked truth. "We coincidentally met at a restaurant in France last year. He was there on a business trip and I… was there to watch you play in the French Open. He invited me to join him for a drink in his limousine, and I had no plans for the night anyway so I went along with it and… he had some really delicious red wine. You know how smooth Atobe can be when he's got it on…"

Tezuka patiently listened to the other ramble on uncharacteristically, feeling a strange burning sensation in his chest.

"You went all the way to France to watch me play, and ended up sleeping with Atobe. I see."

He wasn't convinced that Atobe, as smooth as he may be, was capable of sweet talking Fuji into sex if Fuji didn't have the slightest intention to get laid in the first place. Not that he was in any position to question who Fuji slept with since their relationship was technically nonexistent at the time.

"The wine was exquisite, and I had a drop too much… and the fact that I went all the way to France just so that I could get a glimpse of you made me feel pathetic."

The taller man silently picked up the pieces of information littered in Fuji's words, and tightened his grip on Fuji's hand. Fuji had been avoiding him and struggling alone all these years, trying to move on from where he had left him eight years ago. Underneath the pang of guilt, he felt a teeny bit of happiness and comfort in knowing that he had occupied Fuji's mind just as much as Fuji had been on his.

"It didn't end well with Atobe either."

"I wasn't going to ask but since you've mentioned it…"

Fuji looked at Tezuka for a second, then coyly turned his back against the other to hide from the other's inquisitive gaze. "…I called your name when I came."

Hazel eyes widened at that statement. Tezuka felt his heart skip and his tummy squirmed a little. He found himself asking for the second time that day, "You what…?"

"...you heard me." Fuji muttered, a fierce blush washing over his face. Even calling Tezuka's name during intercourse with Atobe didn't feel as embarrassing as this very moment. In fact, the look on Atobe's face when that happened made the mistake very worthwhile.

The athlete reached out to caress his lover's bare back, sliding a hand across the smooth creamy skin until it rested on the curve of the other's bottom, gently groping the soft globes. A miniscule smirk stretched across his's lips, just briefly, as he leaned over Fuji's shoulder. "I want to hear you say it again."

"…I called your name when I came all over Atobe's leather seats… are you happy now?" Fuji turned his head to shoot Tezuka a glare, but was drawn into a fervent kiss, Tezuka's arms winding tightly around his body. He felt an all too familiar warmth pressing against his rear, and reached his hand around to curl his fingers around the source of that heat.

"You're aroused from hearing that I cried for you while having sex with another man… Tezuka, I didn't know that you were such a pervert," he said softly, voice laced with mirth.

"…you have yourself to blame for that." Tezuka answered, a hint of red tinting his face. Long fingers slid in between Fuji's butt cheeks, slipping through the hidden entrance with little resistance due to the traces of lubrication from their romp earlier on.

"How is it my fault?" Fuji asked, before a soft gasp fell from his lips as Tezuka's teasing fingers slid into him. "We've already done it three times since we got back together barely five hours ago… what are you, fifteen?"

"That name trick you used to do with your tongue worked like a charm. So now you're responsible for the consequences."

"Tezuka, you're jealous. You're upset that I let Atobe fuck me in his limousi— _mnn…_ "A pleasant shiver ran up Fuji's spine as long fingers found a sensitive spot inside him, Tezuka's other hand snaking around his body to fondle his nipple.

"You were imagining getting fucked by me, Fuji." Tezuka muttered, voice deepened with desire as he pressed a third finger into Fuji, side-stepping Fuji's accusations only because they spoke the truth. "Also, we did it three times, but you came four... I think you're enjoying it more than I am."

Fuji chuckled in delight. He couldn't remember when was the last time Tezuka was in the mood for a little banter. Mentioning Atobe wasn't a poor choice after all, it seemed.

"Tezuka…" Fuji mumbled, trying to maneuver his body so that he could look at his lover in the eye, "…has _this_ really been mine and only mine?" he asked while giving Tezuka's cock a tight squeeze.

The bespectacled man groaned and his hips jerked involuntarily at the sudden stimulation. He stopped his ministrations for a moment and withdrew his fingers from Fuji's warmth, gazing into deep pools of blue. "Yes," he whispered, feeling his cheeks heat up as he admitted to having a lackluster sex life.

"Did you touch yourself… and think of me while jerking off?" Fuji asked, staring at the man hovering above him with a half-lidded sultry gaze, stroking Tezuka with one hand and pleasuring himself with his other.

Tezuka pulled aside the covers enveloping their bodies so that he could feast his eyes on the delectable sight of a completely naked Fuji splayed out before him, soft breaths falling from parted lips as he stroked himself to fullness. He couldn't hold back the urge to claim those moist, tender lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues met in a languid dance, savouring each other.

"Mm… yes… and yes, every single time." Tezuka mumbled against his lover's lips, before trailing kisses down Fuji's neck and chest, taking a dusky nipple between his lips, tickling it with the tip of his tongue.

Fuji moaned, his body writhing in need, "I think I could come just at the thought of that."

Tezuka drew away from Fuji and guided the hand that was on his manhood to the erect nub that he had just been toying with. He didn't think he could get any harder, but watching Fuji masturbate to thoughts of him had proven otherwise. His cock ached and throbbed with want as he drank in the provocative display before him.

Fuji's breaths were getting shallower, his hand working faster over his cock, bringing himself closer to release. He could feel Tezuka's burning gaze on him even with his eyes closed. "Only you do this to me, Fuji…" the other's deep voice interrupted his fantasies, and cerulean eyes cracked open to steal a glance at the owner of the voice.

A needy moan rumbled in Fuji's throat as he took in the sight of Tezuka sitting dignified and straight, watching him intently, his flushed erection proudly straining against chiseled abs, glistening beads leaking from its tip. The mere thought of being filled by that throbbing length pushed Fuji over the edge, a throaty cry escaping his lips as his back arched and milky spurts decorated his stomach and chest.

"Did you put on a show for Atobe too?" Tezuka asked, trying, and failing, to sound like he didn't really care, hovering over Fuji as he reached for a condom. Fuji only shook his head in response, still panting and recovering from his release.

"W-wait…!" Fuji muttered in a fluster as his legs were spread and a sheathed, slicked hardness pressed up against his entrance.

"I can't…" Tezuka hissed, furrowing his brows. Trying to keep himself from mindlessly banging Fuji senseless was already exhausting all the self-restraint he had left in him.

Fuji had been a devious tease in bed since their Seigaku days, and that hadn't changed one bit. Whenever they got intimate, he was half-convinced that Fuji was secretly testing his limits to see how much teasing he could get away with before actually killing him. To make things worse – or better, it was really a double edged sword – adulthood has made Fuji even more ravishing than before, and the genius knew exactly how to play his cards.

Tezuka lowered his hips and entered Fuji as slowly as he could manage, though it felt more like Fuji's inviting warmth was sucking him in. Fuji's breath caught in his throat as fresh jolts of pleasure mingled among the lingering sensations from his orgasm barely a minute ago. He didn't think that it was possible, but he felt a stir in his groin again as Tezuka inched into his sensitive body, overwhelming his heightened senses.

"Oh fuck…" Fuji let out a soft whimper, grabbing on to Tezuka's arms. Perhaps Tezuka was trying to be gentle, but this crawling pace was making each sensation even more pronounced. "Tezuka…" Fuji whispered in between ragged breaths, "… _fuck me_."

Tezuka caught a familiar flicker in cobalt eyes and he immediately knew what the other wanted. Before Fuji could even finish his words, Tezuka had already grabbed Fuji's hips with both hands, drawing them towards his body as his own hips thrusted almost frantically, eliciting deep moans from both of them simultaneously.

* * *

Their first bout of make-up sex had been urgent and needy. They had ordered take-out delivery and were curled up on Fuji's couch waiting for the food to arrive, Fuji nursing the mug of ginger tea Tezuka had made for him while Tezuka filled him in on the events that happened after the drinking game he played with Momoshiro had left his brain in a fuzzy mess. Keen blue eyes picked up on Tezuka getting fidgety, though almost unnoticeably, as Fuji made Tezuka spill every detail on how they had ended up sleeping together in Fuji's bed unclothed. In search of the cause of discomfort, he lowered his gaze to his ex-captain's crotch to find a little surprise, and promptly climbed into the other's lap, igniting a raging flame between them that sparked, burned and sizzled out just 20 seconds before the doorbell rang.

The second time happened when Tezuka suggested that they should wash up before eating, and Fuji hopped into the shower while Tezuka was in it, claiming that it got cold while he was waiting, stark naked. The taller man was about to point out that Fuji could have put on some clothes, but whatever he had to say was forgotten when Fuji slid down his body and started _cleaning_ him with slow, deliberate licks. The purpose of showering soon went down the drain as Tezuka pressed Fuji up against the glass door and they dirtied themselves again.

The third round was thorough and passionate. Having quelled their initial hunger, both for food and for each other, they took their time in exploring the changes in their bodies and tastes, consummating their rekindled love in an amorous tango between the sheets. Every touch, every gaze, every kiss shared felt familiar yet new, and the longing they had for each other grew stronger yet.

This time, however, it was a tenacious rally that raised the floodgates of adrenaline, much like the kind of tennis they used to play. The genius teased and tested, always managing to provoke Tezuka enough so that the stoic player would teeter on the brink of losing his cool. Unrelenting, Tezuka would return the favour in the best and only way he knew; facing Fuji straight on with everything he had, forcing the other to drop his air of nonchalance and showing him the way to new heights.

* * *

Fuji closed his eyes, completely immersing himself in everything Tezuka. All he could think, hear, smell, and feel was Tezuka. His brows furrowed and he bit down on his lower lip as Tezuka's overpowering strength made him see sparks behind his eyelids. Tezuka leaned in for a kiss as he gathered Fuji into his arms, closing the distance between their bodies. Tezuka tasted like coffee and spice, with a faint sweetness that reminded Fuji of the mocha latte he had on their first date.

Fuji arched as Tezuka's body pressed down on his, sandwiching his aroused member between their abdomens, a weak cry escaping his lips. Tezuka's heart raced, the honeyed voice echoing in his ears.

"You're hard again." Tezuka reveled in a husky whisper, his hot breath washing over Fuji's ear. Snaking a hand between their bodies, he wrapped his fingers around the pulsating flesh, a finger ghosting over the tip to tease.

"Aaah..! Don't…" Fuji whimpered, tossing his head back, feeling all his muscles tense up as the electrifying sensation coursed through his body. Tezuka groaned and his hips bucked when Fuji clamped around him, almost causing him to tip over. Almost. If he hadn't already come three times earlier today, he would have definitely lost it right then.

He was so close to release, and he knew Fuji was too. Fuji had wrapped his legs around his waist, and his slender hips were moving on their own accord, seeking more of that delectable friction despite telling Tezuka not to create more.

Tezuka gazed down at Fuji, his sex-tousled hair, long lashes, glowing skin, wet lips... he detested the thought of Atobe having seen this side of Fuji. _His_ Fuji. Even if he couldn't _own_ Fuji, he wanted to be the only cause and witness of Fuji's disheveled state. He craned his neck to kiss and bite along Fuji's neck with all the intention to mark the smooth ivory skin.

Fuji's arms wrapped tightly around Tezuka's body, nails digging into his shoulders, Tezuka's name quietly falling from his lips like a mantra. _Tezuka… Tezuka._

Feeling a familiar burn in his loins, Tezuka held Fuji firmly and pounded into his lithe body. "Fuji…" _'I'm coming'_ was left unsaid, as the sweet moan he got in response led him to climax in an instant. With a low grunt, Tezuka emptied himself into Fuji's alluring heat. A strangled cry of his name filled the room, and he felt Fuji's body tremble in his arms, followed by the sensation of hot come spreading across his belly.

Tezuka relaxed against Fuji, and they stayed that way for many long moments, spent, their sweaty chests heaving against each other and their hearts beating as one. Tezuka moved to kiss Fuji tenderly, checking to see if he was fine, before reluctantly withdrawing from Fuji's warmth and rolling off of Fuji. He laced their fingers together, and they laid there in comfortable silence for another few minutes before Fuji broke the silence with a soft chuckle.

"I don't think I've ever come so hard before," he muttered, tilting his head to admire the sticky mess on his stomach, then lazily reaching for tissues to clean up, not forgetting to wipe up the mess he had created on Tezuka's torso as well.

"What am I to do with you…" Tezuka mused, giving Fuji's hand a light squeeze. There were many times in the past eight years when he missed Fuji badly and regretted leaving, but in hindsight, had Fuji been around him, he certainly wouldn't have had the same amount of focus to attain his master's degree while playing professionally. And, if they hadn't been apart for so long, this afternoon of mind-blowing make-up sex probably wouldn't have rolled by.

"I think you meant to say, 'what am I to do _without_ you'?" Fuji turned on to his side and looked at Tezuka with a cheeky smile, propping his head up on his hand.

Tezuka turned to meet Fuji's gaze and brought his free hand up to gently caress the other's face, tracing the corner of the smile with the tip of his thumb. It was the exact same smile that had made him agree to meeting Fuji outside school compounds on a Saturday afternoon for the first of many times, many years ago.

 _That, too._ Tezuka silently agreed, again, drawing Fuji in to steal a kiss, and then another.

-end-

* * *

Note: A random plotbunny came to me and demanded that I made Tezuka and Fuji have a romp or two... or four.., so, here it is. I haven't written in six years, and I feel like I've lost _my_ Tezuka and Fuji... but it was fun nonetheless. I hope you had fun reading it too. Thanks for reading  & reviewing :)


	2. Omake: Words Unspoken (One Hour Later)

Pairing: Tezuka Kunimitsu & Fuji Syusuke  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned.  
Warning: Hot guys smooching. You have been forewarned.

This takes place approximately one hour after _Settling Scores_.  
(Same universe as _The Selfish and The Greedy_.)

* * *

 **Words Unspoken**

* * *

Fuji stepped out of the bathroom, fresh from a shower, to find Tezuka at the far end of his studio apartment, engaged in a phone call by the window. Towelling his hair dry as he quietly walked over to the sofa, he took a quick glance at his own cell phone to check for any messages as he sat down.

" _Yes, I'm aware of that."  
_ " _I know. I apologise."  
_ "…"  
" _No."  
_ " _Tomorrow night. I promise."  
_ " _7.30pm? All right."_

Tezuka met the gaze of keen blue eyes through the reflection of the window glass, and quickly ended the call.

" _I have to go. See you tomorrow."_

Turning around, he let a small sigh escape from his lips as he took the few steps over to the sofa, placed his phone down on the coffee table, and sank into the cushions beside Fuji. Shifting to lounge on the couch, Fuji placed his head in Tezuka's lap and gazed up at the bespectacled man, the white terry bathrobe loosely wrapped around his body unravelling slightly in the process.

"Who do you have a date with at 7.30pm tomorrow?" Fuji asked teasingly, even though he had a clear idea of who Tezuka had been talking to. There was only one person the stoic man blatantly makes promises to.

"My mother. She was expecting me for dinner tonight. Do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow?" Tezuka asked, running his fingers through damp honey-coloured hair.

"I'll pass. I doubt she'd be pleased if she realized that her dear son missed dinner because he was too busy messing up my sheets." Fuji answered with a small smirk. Tezuka bent over to cover that smirk with a quick kiss, his cheeks burning a little as he recalled their _accomplishments_ of the day.

"Did we ruin any other plans you had today?" Fuji asked, the fact that Tezuka was the nation's top tennis star and that he rarely came back to Japan belatedly dawning upon him. The media must be scrambling to get a hold of him.

"No," the athlete said with a light shake of his head, his hand moving to caress the red marks he had marred the other's fair skin with, "but I won't be able to spend time with you tomorrow. I'll need to head home early in the morning to grab a change of clothes. I have two interviews with the local TV stations, a lunch meeting with one of my sponsors, another interview with a sports magazine… and dinner."

"Guess I'll have to spend my Sunday with somebody else then." Fuji briefly entertained the thought of inviting Kikumaru out for tea and casually dropping the bomb that he was seeing Tezuka again.

"Can I trust you not to soil anyone's car seats?" Amber eyes bore into orbs of blue. _Be mine, only mine._

A rare tease. Azure eyes widened in surprise, sparkling with excitement and affection. Fuji sat up and slid into Tezuka's lap, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck and pulling the other closer for a kiss that wordlessly spoke of love and promises.

Fuji smiled and whispered against Tezuka's lips, "I'll always call your name."

 _I'm yours, forever yours._

-end-

* * *

A/N: I couldn't help but milk the _limousine incident_. Sorry Atobe fans, but I doubt I'll ever let him live this down. XD As always, thanks for reading  & reviewing :)


End file.
